


Malos sueños,Dulce realidad Bucky X reader/lectora

by lavalitaah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abrazos tiernos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nigthmare, One Shot, Pedido tumblr, Reader Insert, pesadilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina que Bucky tiene una pesadilla nocturna y tu lo consuelas con abrazos y mimos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malos sueños,Dulce realidad Bucky X reader/lectora

**Author's Note:**

> Esto originalmente lo publique en mi pagina de Tumblr imagina en español y fue pedido por un anonimo...

****__  
  
  


_Era de noche, estaba listo, todas estas personas que estaban reunidas en el local iban a morir… El soldado de invierno mira por última vez antes de disparar, fija la mirada, jala el gatillo y BANG, cambia el escenario rápidamente a uno en la ciudad, estaba pelando con un chico rubio, el capitán américa._

_El capitán rápidamente corre junto a su escudo, mientras él le iba a dar un golpe con su brazo de metal, pero el rubio rápidamente se defendió con su escudo, pero el soldado de invierno le dio una patada mandando lejos al capitán y  acto seguido disparo el arma que llevaba consigo._

_La pelea siguió hasta un punto en que se le cayó la máscara producto de una caída “¿¡Bucky!?” él dijo, “¿Quién diablos es bucky?”… el escenario cambio rápidamente…_

_Estaban todos muertos, hombres, mujeres y niños. De pronto vio una sombra correr ¿acaso se escondió uno? El soldado corrió hacia la sombra, camino por los pasillos hasta que la vio… era ligeramente familiar, aunque no tuvo opción, Hidra ordeno que estuvieran todos muertos “¡Por favor!, ¡Bucky no lo hagas!” cargo el arma “Te lo suplico, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pasamos juntos?” Ella cayó al suelo  “No sé quién eres, ni se quién es ese bucky” El apunto el arma “No…T-te lavaron el cerebro otra vez…”ella estallo en lágrimas “¿¡Por qué!? yo- yo te amo” “repito, yo no te conozco” jalo el gatillo “Noooo” gritaste desesperadamente…_

Él se despertó al instante, estaba lleno de sudor, de lágrimas y alguien estaba hablándole “Bucky, ¿estás bien?, por favor” era ella, la miro estaba… estaba viva

“(T-Tu nombre), yo…” y  el empezó a llorar, rápidamente lo abrazaste, era lo único que le tranquilizaba, los abrazos. Después que él estuvo en la torre tuvo que ir a terapia, eras de (Tu país) y viniste a Estados unidos a probar suerte, suerte que tuviste al tener un título de terapeuta de una prestigiosa universidad, de inmediato te aceptaron en la torre vengadores y tu primer paciente fue Bucky Barnes, el ex soldado de invierno, se conocieron y tuvieron una relación… aunque Bueno eso es historia para otro día

“¿Tuviste otra pesadilla de tu pasado?” preguntaste suavemente, el solo asintió con su cabeza, le acariciaste su cabello mientras le cantabas la primera canción de cuna que se te ocurrió.

Después de un rato, el paro de llorar y dijo “yo, tuve algunos recuerdos…también soñé que te mataba, no recordaba quien eras ni de donde estaba, ni siquiera me acordaba de mi nombre…” “Pero yo estoy aquí contigo y mientras este nada te va a pasar, puede que no sepa el dolor que sientes ni sepa que se sienta matar a personas pero, siempre te voy a apoyar, siempre…te amo, nunca dudes de eso” y en eso le diste un beso tierno, los dos sabían que se necesitaban y en estas acciones se demostraba, “Yo también te amo (Tu nombre), no te merezco” dijo bucky mientras te acariciaba la mejilla “claro que me mereces, si no me merecieras no estarías conmigo” dijiste mientras se recostaban y se abrazaban, estando lo más cerca posible

Y así, pasaban el rato, dedicándose palabras de amor uno al otro, y así se quedaron los 2 dormidos en un sueño sin sueños

Fin


End file.
